


苍鹰28

by Kaiji0w0



Category: 0w0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiji0w0/pseuds/Kaiji0w0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小苍鹰28章补档(*/ω＼*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	苍鹰28

28

『一点点R15预警。』

王俊凯把王源一下子压在了墙上，把他整个人死死箍在怀里，一手捂住嘴巴。他高声应了X道：“我在。”

X话语一顿，下一句话就说得意味深长：“没想到真的在。Karry……这么晚，还在这么危急的时候，你为什么跑到这边来？”

王源咬了咬下唇，转头想看王俊凯，却突然感觉王俊凯没捂住自己嘴的那只右手，干净利落地解起了自己的腰带。

王源眼睛瞪大，猛一甩头挣脱王俊凯对嘴的箍制，不可置信地看着他用气音惊呼：“操你他妈疯了？！这种时候你干什么鬼！”

“Karry？”X听不见回答，又询问一次。

王俊凯手突然用力就伸进王源裤子里，一下子就把王源的裤子连带内裤一起拉下来！他猛一捏王源的性器甩了一下，一脸凶戾气：“闭嘴！”

王源一下子屏息噤言，灵魂都快疼到出窍！

王俊凯一边撸自己的，一边侧边抬脸回答：“X，抱歉啊，刚刚没回答。危急的时候是指什么？”

X惊叹。“你竟然不知道？！刚才炮火声响得不行。”他一思考，沉默了一会儿又问，“你是什么时候来仓库的。”

“啧……挺早就来了。”王源迷迷蒙蒙地听见王俊凯的回答，脑袋里却开始清醒地分析现状。

理论上王俊凯没有来这儿的理由，仓库本就是归自己管，和王俊凯的任务八竿子打不着。这时候开始战乱，引起怀疑只会毫无辩解之力。自己刚刚下意识的行为若是成了，X是死了，恐怕任务也要泡汤了。

而若要智取，能让王俊凯来这儿的合理原因是什么？

 

……自己！

 

王源一下子明白了王俊凯现在的动作，但下一秒心又悬起来——

既然如此，王俊凯打算演给X看的不会是……

 

臀部一热，王源只觉滚烫的硬物顶在自己后方，王俊凯铃口出来的一点点前列腺液让那硬物带上了湿热的感觉，在臀缝处滑了一次。王源倒抽一口冷气。

不会吧。

X敲敲门：“让我进去？”

王源不禁吞了口唾液，整个人都快颤起来。王俊凯的性器却突然滑下，插进两腿之间，刚好和王源的囊袋下方相贴。

王俊凯低声快速地说了一句：“叫，就当我在操你。”

“……”

王源还没反应过来，王俊凯又高声：“门没锁。”

同时，王俊凯的性器在王源并紧的双腿之中猛地抽插起来！

王源几乎是被迫发出了第一声呻吟！

王俊凯的性器已经完全硬了，在王源两腿间摩擦着更烫。第一下就压在了王源的睾丸下方，王源一个抖，差点没能扶住墙。

没有润滑液，抽插起来皮肤中间都是快要灼伤的热度。本来大腿内侧几乎不曾被风吹日晒过，比较柔软，再加之少有碰触，本身就敏感得不行。王源只觉得没几下大腿内侧就开始隐隐发热。

漆黑一片的仓库突然有了一点光。

X打开了门，身影在月光和不远处炮火的暖光下特别明显。王俊凯借机一瞥门外，黑烟把外面那些帐篷的顶端都盖掉了一半，他都似乎觉得那种刺鼻的烟味充斥进自己的肺部。

“Karry？”X的声音停滞了一下，又重新响起，带上点试探，“另外一位是……Roy？”

他看到了，想必也看岔了。

王俊凯庆幸现在是大半夜，仓库里也没有透光的窗户。仓库里黑暗让X身后那一点点光源根本无法分辨自己和王源的真实行为。只是姿态太过相似，论谁看都是一样的反应——

恐怕是搅到了好事。

王俊凯声音稍微压低，佯装带着隐忍的情欲：“唔……X你好歹让我把撩起来的解决了。”

X没回话，倒是王源转头喘着来了句：“呃，Karry……”

王俊凯捏起他的下巴，扯着一边嘴角，语气中都带着餮足的笑意。

“Roy，你闭嘴。”

 

X依稀看着Karry后腰耸动，力度颇大。被他压在墙上控制住活动的Roy仰头伸长了脖颈，像是溺水的鱼一样细细地抽气，随着Karry抽插的节奏，低低喘息着。

对Karry这人的确有所怀疑，如果自己身为雇主，恐怕他怎么样都会开灯抓个现行来确定。但毕竟和Karry、和Roy都只是一面之交，此时留给对方点余地，总比步步相逼好。若是最后真搅了好事，自己被打脸不说，双方也都尴尬。

他皱眉仔细观察，似乎没有异状。

“那Karry你快点。”X还是侧身靠在了门框上，偏头看向外面，算是回避，“赫贾和哈桑都有伤在身，得赶紧过去。”

“嗯。”

王源面朝墙，所有对话听在耳中，明白接下来赫瓦贾那边和自己这边就都要马上出发，只能在路上找着机会自己来继续数，幸亏有王俊凯的帮忙，剩下的已经少得不行。王源毫不担心那一点点在机智的自己手中会完成不了。

但王俊凯那边，赫瓦贾和X这两只狐狸分别左右，又没有现在这些掩人耳目的东西。新的雇佣兵也即将到位，王俊凯一个人该如何去和他们对抗，又该如何及时地向上头报告？

王源脑子里这么想着，却意外地没有多余的担心，就兀自相信着这个无所不能的王俊凯没有什么做不好的事情。

 

他把注意力放回当下，大腿内侧被一直触及的地方烫得发麻，刺痛带着肌肉像心脏跳动一般鼓动着。他下意识低头看了眼，王俊凯的性器在丝毫不留情地快速抽插，时不时从自己胯下冒出一点深红头部。

自己这边不好受。恐怕王俊凯那儿也是。

王源稍稍把腿错开一点，让双方都轻松些。王俊凯没制止，手搭上王源的肩膀，王源感觉到指尖在自己后颈皮肤上滑动。

腿交的确是让王源保持了绝对的清醒，他屏息辨认滑动的轨迹，王俊凯写了三次。

42。

王源点点头表示明白。王俊凯拍拍他的腿，意在让他重新并紧，王源有点疑惑地转头，却突然感觉到腿间的那根硬物开始加快力度和速度。

那么一点前列腺液起不到润滑的作用，王源咬着牙承受着，王俊凯的阴茎恐怕接近缴械边缘，硬得让人害怕。王源脑子里突然出现一个把自己都吓到的想法——

 

这样下去，哪天要真刀真枪地上，自己又会如何？

 

王俊凯和X一起去赫瓦贾的帐篷时赫瓦贾和哈桑已经分别整理好了。赫瓦贾面色发青，怕是气得不行。

“怎么那么慢，我们必须立刻离开这儿。”他愤愤地坐在椅子上，哈桑刚刚换好新的绷带，也站在旁边。

“和Karry一同在住处耽误了一下。”

X状似无意地把刚刚的事情随意带过。王俊凯在一旁站着，多一事不如少一事，场面沉默了一会儿，王俊凯才出声：“政府军？”

“对。”赫瓦贾点点头，拄着拐杖起身，“哈桑，吩咐那些男人带上他们的孩子。现在政府军盯上了我，跟我们走太过危险。”

哈桑撩起门帘出了帐篷。哈桑面对王俊凯：“新的佣兵预计很快就会过来，现在这段时间拜托Karry了，我这儿的士兵们都去前面保护无辜的人民离开了。”

王俊凯点点头。其实接触了那么多反政府的武装分子，他反而觉得这些对外恶毒甚至残忍的，像毒蛇一样的男人，对内却又十分的负责和忠诚，并不是无所可取。正如跟赫瓦贾相处这么一段时间，已经无数次听到他关心与提及那些愿意跟随自己的人民，以及此时自己身处炮火中心，却还是把身边所有的士兵都首先派去保护人民。

而作为一个老道的恐怖分子，当游击战成了他们生活中的一部分时，遇到现在的情况，还是他们最明白该如何面对。

哈桑回来后带着一些还活着的士兵，然后他和两名护卫一起从小路前往王源所在的仓库，待攻势过后再转移出发。剩下赫瓦贾、王俊凯和X三人带上心腹和一群护卫，约十个人一起，从赫瓦贾帐篷中的地道转移。

地道很简陋，恐怕就是专门为了转移而挖的，高度不足一个人站立。所有人弯腰，半蹲着前进，偶尔炸弹使地面震颤，沙子稀稀拉拉地从顶上落下，似乎马上就要坍塌，让人心惊胆战。

在地道中行进了不知多长距离，终于到达了尽头的空腔。空腔中停放着两辆吉普车，一辆车上装载了不少武器，另一辆配备了必要的枪支和火箭炮，重型机枪在车棚上方，连着大容量弹琏箱，被焊死在顶盖。

赫瓦贾和王俊凯一起连同坐在前一辆，X被安排在后面那辆，三名护卫随行，分别一名负责驾驶和两名负责保护。

 

上车前所有人都将纱布拿出来盖住口鼻挡沙尘，赫瓦贾略微思考了一下就吩咐驾驶座上的护卫行驶路线。空腔门打开时扬尘让前面的视野都不甚清晰，王俊凯侧头看向窗外，现在已经距离基地有一定的距离，几乎听不见炮火和枪击的声音。不时有一两个家庭三四人挽着手沿着远处天地交接的方向跑，在暗沉中泛起一点白茫茫光晕的天色下慢慢隐于黄沙的尘霾中。

哈桑看王俊凯盯着那个方向，开口解释：“远处有停车场，政府军对平民不会太残忍。”

王俊凯点点头，心里想看到的却是运载着地毯的货车能出现，至少出了基地，就会有千玺他们在其左右。

“往哪儿？”他甩甩头，把脑子里的杂念去掉。

“直接往下，过了边境就走港口。”赫瓦贾道，“过了边境政府军就拿我们没辙。”

赫瓦贾对地形的掌控最清楚。

王俊凯点点头，微眯起眼佯装小憩，同时将发信器打开。

如果不出意外，就快到了。

 

半小时后，车与沙地剧烈摩擦发出的刺耳尖响让所有人瞬间绷紧身子！赫瓦贾整个人上身立起，车上所有人迅速握紧手上的武器。

王俊凯蹙眉看着前方停下来的一辆悍马。沙尘把它的光面打得略微暗淡，却还是掩盖不住那份硬朗张扬的棱角。在认清车牌的瞬间，王俊凯手上放松了握枪的力度。

副驾驶的车门被猛一下打开，军靴踏地，为首的男人从车中跨出。

其他人从后车厢走出，聚集在一起，共六人。最早下车的男人向前踏出一步。

“到基地看那场面就知道该在这路上找你啊，赫贾。”他把防风镜向上推起，露出眼睛，“让哥等了好久。”

“那么，你新一批佣兵到位，队长是我。”

王俊凯嘴角微微翘起，跟着赫瓦贾一起开门下车。风从男人后方朝他们吹来，灰白色蔓延了远处地平线的一片天，沙尘让王俊凯微眯起眼睛，才能看清男人的脸。

他咧起嘴，笑着仰头一个招呼。

 

“哟，好久不见啊，腿哥。”

 

TBC.


End file.
